


How Things Work Out

by DreamfromHeart



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamfromHeart/pseuds/DreamfromHeart
Summary: After a drunk night in Vegas, Bella found her married to a strange man. Damon finds his reflection in her soul. Neither of them are ready to let go of the other. Will this turn into a disaster? Would they be able to work out the things? If they do then how so? Let's find out… RATED: MA. AU, NON-CANON, HEA.





	1. Fury (A Preface)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, story etc., they belong to their respective owners.
> 
> This work was inspired by reading more than a few Damon & Bella crossover fics at fanfiction.net and after seeing the success it acheived there, I decided to post it here. If any similar contents are detected, I'm sorry in advance, I only ever write fan fictions as a practice for my original novel that might get published one day. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak at what has become of Bella after her break up with Edward.

It's been four years since the worst birthday of her life. Her life had been devilish hard then but after the damned birthday party, it was peachy warm. Hope you noticed the sarcasm.

Those days were like the living hell of her life – a purgatory gifted unto her, for loving the wrong boy, for he was not a 'man' – it wasn't because of the said boy up-ed and left with his whole family. No, it was attributable to what she felt. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, like someone, had flipped a switch in her. She was nothing more than a zombie. Until Jacob, he helped her put herself back together. She never felled for him neither did he, for he already had found his soul mate in Vanessa aka. Nessi, his imprint. But he lost her in a car accident. She wasn't found anywhere near the accident site.

Bella being the good friend offered Jacob an outlet from the place which held no meaning or ties to him. He stayed with Bella in New York where she studied at NYU for major in Psychology while working at a Starbucks for her living. Jacob had come and had worked as a mechanic and they had a mutual understanding about themselves. And under the same reason, they had agreed to marry in Vegas, for they had no one else. Her one true love as she still thought of him had left her in a wreck and his imprint wasn't found near her car's wreck.

They were at the _Lotus Casino_ playing poker with margaritas in hands when Quil and Embry came up to them and after surprising them both asked to talk to Jacob "in private."

"Excuse me, Bella." He said and left her to her devices.

She went back to the hotel room after a game and a few shots of tequila. She was growing anxious even through the buzz of alcoholic bliss. Ignoring the feeling, she went to dress up for the wedding at _The Little White Chapel_.

Her phone rang, she answered without looking at the identity and before she could say a word, Jacob's voice came through the speaker. "I'm sorry Bells, Nessi is back and she needs me. I gotta go. Bye, Bells."

* * *

[Bella as I imagine her to look like](https://twitter.com/DreamFromHeart/status/899942720034136064)


	2. Mia Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lead character meet for the first time in a shady Vegas bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two with a little something of Damon in it!  
> Enjoy.  
> I own nothing, sadly. Just my plot.

He had been driving aimlessly, not noticing where he was going as he had been busy in the turmoil that were his feelings. He was safe in his car, alone, he didn't need to hold up the carefully constructed mask and the numerous façade he had made to hide him – his broken self.

He wondered about the woman who he had loved, to whom he had given his heart and soul when he was a human. The woman who was the one to rip his heart out of his chest – if he still had it. Fifteen decades, he spent finding a way to get his lover out of the damned tomb. And when he did opened it, to get his beloved out of the wretched place, only to find her not there. It had crushed him, something had broken in him. What? He didn't knew. But, sure he was, for it not being his deadened heart for he thought of himself as a heartless monster.

He saw a board pass him as he drove by, 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada'. He parked at one of small bars where you could easily get a few veins to tap and a bar fight. Nothing is as fun as few broken bones and women screaming.

He entered the bar and his eyes flitted to a the brunette beauty in front of him throwing dart after dart on the target, drinking vodka. Nearing her, he took in her floral scent, "Intoxicating" the monster in him reared. "The meal is being served hot and delectably delicious."

Rage, absolute rage, she felt upon hearing her best friend turn his back upon her. She threw her phone on the wall and screamed at the top of her lungs. Thank goodness for the soundproofed rooms.

She marched up to the elevator and walked down the Strip to one of the small bars at the edge and ordered herself a vodka and started shooting on the dartboard. In her rage, she didn't noticed a very handsome, tall, clad in black figure come up and sit beside her barstool.

"Hey gorgeous." He said. She looked up in his eyes, breathing deeply due to her rage and continuous shooting.

"Hey," she breathed.

"What's your name, cara?"

"Bella Swan."

"Short for Isabella, I presume."

"What's yours?" she asked nodding as she knocked back another one of her shots.

"Damon Salvatore."

Strangely, she felt calm in his presence, complete, whole even, like she used to be before the plague that was Edward and his family struck her.

"Two bourbon." He ordered the bartender.

"So what's a girl like you is doing in a place like this?" she looked him in the eyes, with such ardor that he blurted out, "too soon?"

"Yes, Damon. Six drinks too soon."

He slid her one of his bourbon towards her. "Try this, it's much better than that crap."

And the night continued with them drinking the amber liquid, being silly and drunk. Laughing for no apparent reason, slurring at every other word then laughing some more.

Tumbling about they made their way to his car, heatedly kissing, nipping, groaning, clutching, and moaning. The last thing Bella remembered was stopping in a parking lot where they made out some more and the rest was a blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	3. What Happens in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise: they are married and guess what? They decide to see how things work out between them.

Bella woke up to a horrible headache. Her head was pounding and the light coming from the gaps of curtains weren't exactly helping her hangover. She had many hangovers after moving out of Forks to NYC, but this one takes the cake.

She felt a warmness pressed into her naked body which was covered with a black silk shirt, slowly like dripping cooled molasses, awareness crept into her mind.

She didn't recognize the room, the temperature of the arm draped over her stomach, two silk wrapped legs, tangled with hers and the head above her chest using her breasts as pillows was not the feverish hot she was accustomed to. She tried to remember last night. It was a complete blur – after whisky and vodka which were followed by uncountable glasses of bourbon.

She looked about the room, trying to place the name of hotel by looking at the furniture, the panic had started to set in her mind. Where was she? Who was this man with her? Why was she here? What happened last night? She brought her hand up to her face, only to be stopped at the sight of an engagement ring and a wedding bans sitting fashionably on her hand. Both of them insanely expensive, the engagement ring made out of white gold, in the center there was a princess cut diamond, surrounded by smaller heart cut pink diamonds. While the wedding band looked to be the platinum and diamond eternity band by Van Cleef and Arpels.

A part of her mind said _it looks like the rings were made for this hand, her hand._ While the other much smaller part screamed _that's trouble._

"Nothing happened last night." A voice came to her, ceasing her panic to some extent.

A name came to her mind and tumbled down her lips in question, "Damon?"

"Yes, Stella." He replied.

"Nothing."

He looked up at her with his baby blues, which had specks of silver in them. "We can get the marriage annulled if you like. I'll go my way, you can go yours." He said.

She inhaled sharply. She hadn't thought of it.

He extracted himself from her and was looking at her while she looked at the rings on her hand. Her vision roamed to Damon, he wore a same but simpler version of her wedding band. The absence of his warmth hit her hard like a splash of icy water. She hated this feeling – like sensation of a great loss.

Suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "Damon, I don't know what this is, but with you, I feel more than I ever did and I want to discover more of these feelings, with you…"

A look of utter surprise came on his face.

"If you'll have me." she added upon looking at his expression.

"Then we sail the same boat." He said. "Now let's go back to sleep wifey. We'll talk more later." And just like that, they felled back asleep.

Damon had been dreading this ever since he woke up. Bella was in the bathroom and when she comes out and if she remembers last night, she would know that he had tried to compel her, tried and it didn't worked on her. He knew she'd run away. He wanted to wait, until he was sure that she would not take off to the hills, to tell her what he was – a vampire. And then leave it to her if she wanted him enough for what he is.

He heard the bathroom door open and Bella stepped out, wearing a bathrobe made of fluffiest towel cloth, her hair secured in another towel, looking about. Searching for her clothes, he bundled them up for her on the bed. He himself scurried off to bathroom giving her a flirty smirk and turned on the shower to cold, to take out the image that had conjured up in his mind. It was of his fingers and his tongue running along her body, revealing new trails that the running water droplets had left undiscovered.

He had never wanted any other woman so much in his one-seventy years as much as he wanted her, craved her, needed her. That being the sole reason behind his affirmation to the marriage proposal when she clearly drunk off of her wits.

_~Flashback~_

" _Hey is that Little White Chapel?" she asked from the passenger side of his car._

" _Yep." He told, popping the 'p'. "You know most of the drunk weddings happen in there." He smirked._

_She smiled, "then let's go marry here." She jested._

" _Hmm…" he gave a fake thoughtful expression. "Sure let's go get married."_

_~End of Flashback~_

And to think that he was so close to killing her last night when the image of her glazed over dead eyes came unbidden in his mind, he knew that his world would be drowning in shadows without his Stella, she possessed the light whose intensity could put the sun to the shame and at the same time a gentle glow that could make the moon envious of her. After all her death would be the end of him.

He had approached her, there was a way she carried herself, like she was on the guard seemingly permanently. In less than an hour, he had known, she was it, for him. That there will be no 'other' women, only her. The one who could love him for himself, someone who won't hurt him. After all, she is his soul mate.

 

Link(s):

[Bella's Outfit for the wedding](https://twitter.com/DreamFromHeart/status/748460718442295296)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	4. It's Not Staying in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lead characters are starting to get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All normal Disclaimers apply to this work.

“Damon,” her voice floated into his thoughts. It was like molten chocolate, sweet, having a fine texture and which made you want to listen to her, again and again. “I’m going to get my stuff from room in Bellagio and if I’m not back in a few minutes call me. I’ve left my number on the nightstand.”

“Take my car, it’s a 70’ Camaro, blue.” He said, surprising himself, he had never let anyone touch his car. Ever. And now, suddenly he was going against his own rules. Boy! He hated this feeling, yet he didn’t wanted to let go of it. Few minutes in the shower, he came out to still find her gone, so he took out the blood bag out of the cooler and sucked it dry.

And then, he waited… for Bella to come back. He was worried and moved to the liquor cabinet in the room to make himself a drink while calling his _human_ mate’s phone only to catch her voicemail every single fucking time!

His keen senses picked someone coming closer and he moved around the room opening the windows so if it were some other vampire, they wouldn’t find the mortal woman’s scent which was all around the room. He stood casually waiting… after all he wouldn’t put it past his brother to not have Witchy to track him here.

He was relieved when the lock turned and the sweet scent of his Isabella pervaded him and his senses. A suitcase was trailing behind her and she had a carryon over her shoulder. He took her stuff and placed it along his, in the closet.

She had changed into black skinny jeans and a grey tank top with black tube underneath. Along with grey high-tops and a worn in black leather jacket pushed up to her elbows. She looked quite stunning.

“Wow, we are matching.” She said and giggled.

He hummed “I was calling you…”

“Oh, sorry I forgot that my phone broke last night” she cut him off.

“Phew. I was about to go look for you.” He bumped her shoulder with his. “I wouldn’t have you stealing my precious car, now would I?”

She laughed.

“You hungry?” He asked after a few seconds of silence. “’Cause I’m absolutely famished.”

“Let’s go talk over…” she looked at her wrist-watch. “Brunch, shall we.”

He led her out to a restaurant where they ate while getting to know each other minus the supernatural. They ordered an extra cheese pizza with coffee.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Twenty-two.”

“I’m twenty-three. What’s your favorite color? And why?”

“Black, ‘cause its neutral. What I mean is that no matter what you do, black stays the same, so yours?”

“Black, ‘cause its evil.” He looked at her as she laughed at his funny antics and smiled.

The pizza arrived, she bit into her slice and a little bit of the cheese smeared at the edge of her mouth. Unthinkingly, he wiped it with his thumb and took it into his mouth.

“Mmm. Tasty.” He said and Bella blushed a nice pink. The blood rushing around her face was a sight to be held.

They talked about their favorite time passes, the books they read, the music they listened and things like that. Later that day, Bella told Damon of her appointment at a tattoo parlor where she get two of them. They said: “ _& so the Lion felled in love with the Lamb. Lioness”_ on her shoulder – with the ‘lamb’ strikethrough , while the other said “ _Carpe Diem”_ on her hip in midst of stars.

They both planned to go together to the parlor and to go on to the same bar they met yesterday… though it didn’t felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	5. The Ghosts of Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They swap life stories minus the supernatural parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially a filler but there’s more to come from where this one came.

A few days later found Bella and her ‘husband’ Damon sitting on the hood of his car as they watched over the Washoe lake – a few miles outside Vegas – watching the sun getting swallowed by the horizon. The way the yellows, reds and oranges blended with the blues and the purples, the way the clouds burned a nice pink with the slightest hint of orange, the way the gently rippling water of the lake showed the reflection of it all, adding to the otherworldly beauty of the sunset.

They had decided to go Bella’s New York home. Her father’s house in Forks being the last stop after which they would go to Damon’s home in Mystic Falls. She had ‘sucked it up’, ‘wore her big girl pants’ and had told Damon all about her love life in high school the whole drama that ensued, how she was the shiny new toy everyone wanted on their shelves. How she felled head-over-heels for a boy and after he had gotten bored of playing with her feelings, how he had left her in the woods behind her home after forging a note in her writing, abandoned not by just him but the entire family, which she had started to think as hers. How she had given her everything over to the boy – Edward and his family – and how they had thrown her out after they got bored of the said toy.

“I made a tomb of innocence at the base of my shrine of my love for Edward. Where it still rests, not in peace but pieces.” She paused and looked at him, “a bit over-dramatic? Isn’t it?”

“Yeah, a bit… _too_ much” he winked at her and then sighed.

Damon told her about the traitor ex-girlfriend of his – Katherine Pierce – he told her how he loved the ungrateful bitch who played with his heart, kept him on his toes, waiting for her while she fucked his younger brother. How she treated him like he was nothing like his heart was nothing – which she left burning on the metaphorical stake.

After a long bout of silence, Damon – for the first time being unsure – nervously turned to Bella, “if you don’t mind, may I kiss you?” he was surprised by the tenderness in his own voice. Damon was essentially a selfish man, he never asked for anything, he took it, forcefully. What astounded him more was the respect, care and _love_ it possessed.

She turned to look at him. “Yes.” Her voice though small was firm and just as affectionate.

He got off the hood and placed himself in front of her, between her legs while she followed his every movement. They both leaned in at the same time, locking their eyes, trying to decipher each others’ secrets. Their lips met and a jolt surged through them both, the froze before starting to kiss each other, reverently. Slowly her hands slid into his hairs, his hands gripped her waist and he brought her close to him, so close that even light couldn’t pass through them. He ran his tongue along her lips, asking for permission, she granted it and their tongues met halfway, fighting in an antediluvian battle of dominance, none giving up and none ready to give in.

They felt a piece of themselves dislodge and get attached to the other, like two puzzle pieces, which fit perfectly to give meaning to the picture, like their souls had joined and formed a _home_ a place none of them had had.

For them from that moment on, there were no ties to the past. They both let go, forgave but didn’t forgot, because it would mean they would forget all the thing they got through to be where they are now.

He kissed her again, with a fierce ardour for her body or her blood didn’t know, it was getting hard to control his urges to give in to the monster in him and claim _his_ mate. He felt his control waver some more, her scent so pure, so sweet, her arousal prominent in the air around them, her heart pounding in her chest, were making it very hard for him to hold back.

With a Herculean effort, he pulled back from the kiss and held her to his chest, not letting go of her, he wanted… _needed_ the comfort of her touch.

“You know, no one ever kissed me like that,” Bella broke the silence.

“I can say the same, Mia Stella.” He drawled and looked at her, brushing his fingers gently through her hair.

“Why do you call me that?” She asked. “What does it means, anyway?”

“It means star in Italian and call you that because I needed a nickname for you and this one suits you.” He explained.

“Huh? What shall I call you, then?”

“Women used to call me God when in bed, you can call me that too, I won’t mind.” He gave her a saucy wink and smirked.

“Puh-leeze. I don’t really want to know that my husband is a reformed man-whore.”

“Husband,” he smirked. “Yeah, these rings do say that I guess.”

“It’s getting dark, we should find a hotel.” He said looking at the now star studded, darkened sky.

“You’re right.”

They sat in the car and drove off into the town to look for a place to stay the night.

* * *

[Damon & Bella leaving for New York](https://fadedblog.files.wordpress.com/2010/08/fnp_bfo_0049531.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	6. Mia Caramellina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They touch each other *that way* for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!

A week. Yes it took them a week to get to New York, sightseeing, doing all the cutesy, touristy things round the country, trying to get know each other trying because they couldn’t help touching each other and when that happened, they just get carried away, every simple touch turned into a kiss, every kiss into a full blown make out session with more and more clothes tossed off – about the room.

Just like it might be happening just about now, they were in the balcony of Bella’s apartment, Damon had his hand at her waist, trailing his hands in what was supposed to be a casual touch, and she turned around and kissed him. Their kisses usually were instigated by these touches and both fought with their lips, tongues and breaths, the fight as always was about love and lust – seated deep in their souls, bodies tingling with electricity.

Damon guided his lovely wife in their bedroom without breaking their kiss, and steered her onto the bed never once taking his lips off of her, giving her a breather, his lips and tongue made way to her neck, where he nipped and sucked and licked and kissed her from the base of her ear to all the way down to her collarbone. He unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing, lavishing her lace covered breasts with the same treatment, he licked at her dusky nubs through the fabric, eliciting a breathy moan from his mate, he turned to her other nipple and gave it the same attention.

All the while her hands were gripping his silky hair, trailing his muscular arms, back and chest. She braved a hand to his ass and pushed, giving him her silent permission as he pressed his body deliciously to hers, she gasped as he brought his lips to hers, claiming her mouth again, swallowing her moans and mewls as she swallowed his groans and moans. Panting, she broke from the kiss and rolled them over so that she was straddling him as he watched her with his darkened, lust ridden hooded eyes. The shirt hung loosely from her slender shoulders.

She kissed her way down from his jaw to chest, giving his nipples the same attention hers had received not so long ago. She made her way down. It wasn’t her first time but Damon made her all sorts of nervous. With butterflies in her stomach, she licked at his oh-so-perfect ‘V’, every time she saw it, the very small girly part in her melted into a blubbering mess of goo. She placed wet kisses all the way to his happy trail, getting confident with his constant moans, groans, grunts and hisses and growls mixed in between, _kinky_ a part of her mind said as her hands went inside his pyjama pants, gripping his erection, _Commando? Go figures_ the same part of her mind chirped. She pushed the offending material out her way and laid her eyes on her ‘prize’. The girly part in her squeaked and squealed about the ‘extra inches’ there. He had an impressive package, _no wonder he is a cocky bastard, anyone that size will be_ , her mind helpfully supplied.

Damon flipped them over again as he kicked off his bottoms, his hand snaking around her, undressing her. They just laid there for a few minutes – a mess of limbs, marvelling at each other, discovering every dip and curve of their spouse. They moved again, together, his hand went to cup her wet, dripping sex as hers sneaked back to his length. Both of them moaned wantonly and loudly.

He rubbed at the bundle of nerves in her slick folds, and she slowly moved her small hand on his penis, jerking him off, her other hand played with his hairs, rubbing his back, flicking his nipples. Damon with his other hand pinched her nipple and sucked at its twin. Their pleasure growing, transcending in crescendo until all they could speak, think, feel, hear, taste, breathe, see their other half. The coils in their lower abdomen twisting until finally, it snapped. Panting, groaning, they brought each other to their respective climax, whispering each other’s name in reverent prayer, the force of their release so strong that Damon collapsed on her.

Catching his breath, he rolled over, licking his fingers still coated in her nether juices and brought Isabella in his arms as they slept away the exhaustion of their coitus and the weeklong trip in the car.

The next time they woke up, they went to bath separately stealing sidelong glances, gentle touches and sweet kisses.

Bella called her father and gave him the rundown version of what happened in Vegas and told him that she will be coming to his house in a week possibly with her husband in tow.

They had a late brunch that they cooked together then they snuggled on the couch with their respective books in their hands, occasionally kissing and caressing each other, all the while as Damon ignored his buzzing phone.

“Who is it? Pick up the phone and silence the fucker on other side.” She groused when the phone rang for the umpteenth time.

“It’s Saint Stefan, _Caramellina_. I don’t want to hear him brooding on me.” He sighed and looked at the plastic neatly kept on the side table with contempt.

Bella took the phone in her hand and turned it off and put it back down. There was silence in the room again, Damon pulled her to him kissing her hair and went on to read the book in his hand.

“What does this one mean?” she didn’t have to explain it to him, he already knew what was coming.

“Sweetie.” He said absently.

“Why sweetie?” She frowned.

“Because you taste so sweet. I just want to eat you out the next time.”

She blushed seven kinds of red before she hit him on the arm with her book, lightly.

“Why did you call me Stella?” she asked him, timidly.

“Because,” he drawled, kissing her nose. “When I saw you for the first time, you were glowing like a star, calling me to you like a beacon.”

“Geez. You’re so cheesy.” She laughed.

They spent the day like that in pleasant banter.

By dinner time, both were too engrossed into one another that food was the last thing on their minds, their books lay were forgotten, in favour of sass and snark, each other absolved to each other. When Bella’s stomach made its appearance, they made their way down to the streets, found a nice restaurant and had their dinner.

The week passed in a similar fashion or shall it be called passion? Both engrossed in each other having no care of the world, and people around them.


	7. Nosey Little Podunk Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Forks and a jealous Bella shows off her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

The sound of an old but well taken care of car could be heard, piercing the veil of silence surrounding the small and sleepy, green and rainy, town of Forks, Washington. The car stopped outside a small two-story house which had a police cruiser in the driveway. In the early morning where the sunlight was dimed by the constant cloud-cover and the mornings were turned to almost dark due to mist and fog. Two silhouettes moving to the porch of the house could be seen.

Damon raised his hand and knocked on the door to Bella’s father’s house. His other arm around his sweet wife, his _Caramellina_ , supporting her tired body with his. The door opened, a tired, middle-aged man with receding hairline and mustache or rather a pornstache in a police uniform stood with his eyes wary on the intruders until his gaze landed on the small woman in the man’s arm, smiling at him with hazy and tired eyes.

“Daddy,” she whispered, launching herself in the older man’s arms.

“Hey, baby girl,” he awkwardly patted her back, keeping his wary gaze trained on the man standing smug and proud on his doorstep.

“Oh! Sorry, let me introduce you both.” She moved back to hold Damon’s hand. “Dad meet my husband – Damon Salvatore, Damon that’s my dad, Charlie Swan.”

“It’s a pleasure finally meeting you, sir,” Damon smirked, producing his hand forward.

“It’s good to see you too, son.” Charlie met his gaze and held his proffered hand firmly while Bella rolled her eyes.

“Boys!” she exclaimed. “Come in, Damon.” She broke their handshake and dragged an amused Damon behind her.

Charlie shook his head and followed the couple into the kitchen. He could see how happy his little girl looked. He paused in the doorway as he saw Damon and Bella moving around each other with perfect coordination – that him and Renee never achieved – cooking pancakes and making coffee working in perfect harmony like music flows with and around the lyrics of a song.

He cleared his throat to get their attention, “you both get rested, we’ll talk when I get back.”

“Sure chief.” Came the smug answer from Damon.

Bella elbowed him in the side she shook her head and clearly fighting a smile at her husband’s antics, “ok, dad. See ya.”

Charlie drove off chuckling every so often, he was glad to see his daughter so happy but at the same time, he couldn’t help but wonder what would be consequences if this Damon left her. He shook his head. _He better take care of my little girl or I’ll hunt him down and blow his brains out._ Charlie stepped out of the cruiser hoping for the best for his daughter.

It was around two when the door to Swan’s residence was pounded on relentlessly until a disgruntled Damon opened the door and snarled as he smelled the wet-dog stench, _shape-shifters_ , he thought disgust covering his handsome features.

“Bella…” trailed off an ignorant russet skinned man, closing his mouth as he clearly saw a man who smelled like a bloodsucker albeit didn’t look like one. He was shaking, glaring daggers at the man standing in front of him. Damon glared at him, couldn’t help himself as he constantly growled at the creature in front of him, perceiving him to be a threat to his _human_ mate.

Bella came down the stairs annoyed. “Who are you having a Mexican showdown with, husband mine?” she asked once she looked at the door finding Damon standing rigidly in front of someone she couldn’t see.

“Damon?” she came forward.

She was startled when she heard a constant growl rumbling through the foyer, she assumed it to be Jacob. She could see his face now, and furious didn’t even come close to covering what she felt looking at the man before her.

“You have some nerve Jacob Black to show up here after you left me alone on our wedding day!” She fumed.

The growling ceased as did Jacob’s shaking both men looked at her, Jacob in apology and Damon in a somewhat surprised look, he knew why she was in Vegas that day but he never thought that she was there with a supernatural creature. She smelled human and faintly of _Clair de Lune_.

Isabella looked her former friend dead in the eye. “Get out.” Her voice was clipped, the words forced out of clenched teeth.

“But…” the mutt muttered.

“OUT!” She gritted out and pulled Damon back, slamming the door in her former friend’s face. Her breaths ragged, her heart beating rapidly, _for the wrong reasons_ the perverse part of her brain purred, giving Damon’s back a once over, he was still rigid, his back to her, he was breathing heavily, his hands looking like claws, his knees bent as if he was ready to spring.

Her mind went into red alert. She remembered a bronze haired boy on her eighteenth birthday standing in front of her – protecting her from a feral blond vampire – in a similar pose. Damon – she thought – looked more dangerous, she sensed his strength in the rippling muscles of his arm, in his bunched up muscles – as if to pounce – of the back. But with all her sagacity, she couldn’t find it in herself to be afraid of him, a part deep within her soul resonated to his. She felt… no, she _knew_ he will never hurt her intentionally. Her brain wanted to shut him out, send him away, to never see him again that she could not take another supernatural creature getting her all hot and bothered and in love and the leave her high and dry. But her heart whistled another tune, her soul sung another song. She could trust him with her heart.

She arrived at a supposition that Damon was burned in a similar manner that he would not do _that_ to someone else let alone her, that he had claimed he cared more deeply than that bitch of an ex.

She saw, through her mind’s eyes – the way he moved – lethal. The way he acted – superior to all, but her, he treated her as her equal. She smiled despite the dilemma present in front of her. She remembered the constant growl, it was different than the grizzly snarling she heard from Jasper or the wolfish bark of the pack. His growl was more of feline persuasion like a lion’s, he was beautiful and just as much deadly. She recalled, even the buffs staying well away from him, sensing the danger that he clearly presented.

She reached to a conclusion that he wasn’t human. _But what?_ She scraped her mind for a possible answer. Drawing blank, she let it go, _for now_. A strategic retreat, her mind assured her still somewhat troubled conscience.

She gave her undivided attention to the man in front of her, she rubbed his back in seductive manner, she twirled around him to stand in front of him. Why isn’t he saying anything? What happened to him? She wondered even as her hands playing with the silky strands at the base of his neck. His hands found purchase at her shirt, he slid them in and held her hips, gently. He pressed her in between the door and his body. His hold firm yet gentle on her, his nose dipped in the curve of her neck. He kissed her neck, her pulse raced and she felt him smirk into her flesh. _Supernatural senses – check._ She trailed her hands on his back soothingly, she saw through his rough and demanding handling of hers as an act, he was vulnerable. The thought left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, her strong Damon could never be _vulnerable_.

He nipped at the juncture of her neck and collarbone, and sucked and then kissed soothingly, repeating the process. _He’s giving me a hickey._ The perverse part of her brain supplied. A thrill shot through her spine, wetness pooled between her nether folds, she rubbed her thighs for some much needed friction. She panted and moaned his name falling from her honeyed lips like a reverence. She nipped at his earlobe earning herself a guttural moan from Damon. She peppered his neck, collarbone and jaw with wet, sloppy open-mouthed kisses. _Oh god! Never stop! Please, never ever ever stop!_ Her mind begged.

The sound of a car pulling in the driveway busted their bubble of unawareness, their minds came out of the lust induced fog and they pulled away, albeit reluctantly. They hurriedly moved away from the door fixing their clothes to look remotely presentable.

They sat in the kitchen when the keys jingled in the lock and heavy footsteps sounded moving towards the kitchen. A prudent silence descended upon them as Charlie stopped at the arch of the entrance to kitchen and looked at the couple who looked to be making out moments prior his entrance, his blood came very close to boiling out of his veins, he recalled that his baby girl was no longer the little girl he saw her as, he looked at her and for the first time saw a grown woman sitting with her husband, the newly wedded bliss surrounded them both he sighed deeply and trudged heavily to the fridge to get some cool water for himself.

“You both get ready, we’re going out for dinner.” He said gruffly, messing up Bella’s hair on his way to the living room.

“Dad!” she exclaimed, indignantly. Both men chuckled. “You’re sleeping on the couch.” She patted Damon’s shoulder as she trekked her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

An hour later found them all in the only diner in Forks, sitting on the central table, the focus of the attention of the whole place. Jessica made her way to their table.

“The usual Chief Swan?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“OMG is that you, Bella? it’s been so long.” She squealed her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

“Yeah, Jess, it’s me.” Bella sighed, already getting tired of her fake smiles, plastic nose and silicone boobs.

“And who’s this?” she looked at Damon like a starved dog looks at food. Her smile supposed to be suggestive as she tried and failed to look alluring.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes at Bella.

“That’s Damon Salvatore, _my_ husband,” Bella said as Damon draped his arm over Bella in casual touch that was as much possessiveness.

“What can I get you?” she asked, deflated.

“Steak and Fries. And a Bourbon neat.” Damon said.

“Chicken Parmesan. And make that Bourbon two.” Bella ordered her dinner.

They sat in silence, biding their time until one of the towns’ gossip machines sought them out to know all about the stranger sitting with the Swans’. After all its been too long since the rumour mill had spawned something brand new and tantalizing.

“Hey, Bella.” Bella sighed and looked up to see Angela and Ben making their way towards them.

“Hey, guys.” She replies and stands up to hug them both. “Meet my husband, Damon Salvatore. Damon that’s Angela and Ben.”

“Hello,” Damon said politely, he could see that his little wife valued these two more than the fake Barbie that is serving their table.

“So Bella, I was going to invite you to our wedding but since you are already here, please come to our wedding! It’s at the town church and the reception at the gym.” Angela said, blushing.

“The gym, of course, we’ll come. Right, Damon.” She said.

“Of course, anything for you _Caramellina_ ,” Damon smirked, Bella smiled, Angela blushed and Ben rolled his eyes.

“See you around Bells,” he dragged his fiancée away.

The next person to come up to Bella was none other than Lauren when she had gone to the washroom.

“Hey, Bella.” She said in her nasally voice. “Who’s that handsome hunk with you?”

“That handsome hunk is my husband.” She said waving her left hand in Lauren’s face.

“What the hell do these guys see in you? First, it was the Cullen and now him.” Lauren scoffed.

“Oh, maybe they see the lack of plastic and silicone?” Bella snarked back.

Damon was waiting outside the bathroom for her.

“Shall we?” He asked, presenting his arm to her with a flourish.

“We shall.” She said and took his proffered arm, leaning her head on his shoulder as they both made their way to Damon’s car to follow Charlie’s cruiser back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	8. Mia Angioletta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They attend the wedding where sassy Bella is out to play and she’s gonna flaunt Damon and we are gonna see a jealous Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is fluff!

It was Angela’s wedding and Bella had agreed to be her Matron of Honor, with last minute adjustments out of the way and Damon getting a reason to buy his wife a lavish gift – a designer dress from Seattle, they had gotten without a glitch to the wedding day where Bella, Angela and the blond bimbos, Jessica and Lauren were doing their makeup and hair, goading Bella into gossiping or just giving them some news about her relationship.

Bella ignored them for the most part, sexting Damon while her perfectly manicured nails were drying so that she could get on to get the winged-eyeliner look perfectly. Applying red lipstick, she went to her dress it was a red dress which showed a little bit of cleavage showing, she wore black Christian Louboutin 6’ heels that she would have classified as death-traps if she was still as clumsy.

Since the wedding was an afternoon summer wedding, the day was beautiful, it had rained all night but the weather was supposed to be perfect and sunny for the week. The sun was out and shining brightly when Damon came to pick-up Bella so they could go to the wedding with the Bride and her two bridesmaids. It was decided that since, Mr Webber being the only pastor in town, was to officiate the wedding, Bella and Damon were going to give Angela away to Ben.

The wedding in itself was uneventful for our couple except for the countless envious glares directed at them, Bella had pulled Damon to stand next to her through the ceremony saying, “I don’t remember our wedding so let me imagine ours through theirs.”

“I’ll tell you all about our wedding to you _Angioletta,_ another thing I want to say is that you’ll pay for all that sexting. Do you realize how hard it is getting for me to control myself, huh? You are driving me crazy, _cicci._ ” He all but growled in her ear.

She raised her brows at the use of new nicknames. “little angel.” He said looking at her.

“The other one?” she asked. “Sweetheart.” He replied.

Bella smiled as they again went back to watch Angela and Ben’s wedding starting.

When the wedding was over, Bella and Damon separately drove away from the wedding to go to the school gym for the reception.

“We married in ‘The Little White Chapel’ at two in the morning,” Damon said. Bella smiled and pulled his hand on her thigh where she absentmindedly drew patterns and openly gazed at Damon. “There was an old couple we met outside who were the witnesses and they gave you away to me.”

“How did we get the rings?” she asked, softly.

“After we got our licenses, we went back on the strip, I insisted on getting our rings, I chose an engagement ring first because I wanted you to have one that I could call it my giving you my heart – symbolically.” He parked the car in the school parking.

“God, you are so disgustingly romantic.” She said, but her lips were curled in a sweet smile as she looked in his eyes.

“You looked at me in the same way after saying ‘I do.’” He said and bent down to kiss her lips. “After that, we went to my hotel room and you passed out on me so I changed you into something comfortable, removed your makeup and then I was asleep. I never once regretted the choices I made that day, and I hope you don’t too. Soon enough everyone back home is going to try to take you from me, they’ll do everything, they think I’m a monster, though they are not too far off the mark, because I am and I can be far worse than a monster, but I need you with me, and as hard as it is to say for me, it’s true. I’ll tell you everything later.”

She looked at Damon, her breathing deep, she was not yet ready to let go of his hand.

“Let me be the judge of that,” she said and caressed his face, putting her palm against his cheek, making him turn to face her. She was surprised to see vulnerability in his eyes. She hated that look but at the same time she couldn’t help but feel thankful that he was so open with her and so in-touch with his emotions. She wanted to comfort him. To make it alright, to take away his pain, she wanted to open up to him like she never did with anyone else. ‘ _I love him. I’m falling in love with Damon._ ’ She realized. She closed in on him, kissing him until he responded by pulling her on his lap, he took control of the kiss with the ferocity of a tiger. Claiming her very being, she felt.

The party was nice, almost her entire batch was present minus the Cullen kids. Bella and Damon danced for the most part. When she got tired, they moved to a candle-lit table in the corner of the room to sit where Damon went to bring them something to drink. Bella saw Jessica and Mike, Lauren and Tyler, and Eric make their way to her table. It held only six seats. They sat so that Mike and Tyler were on her sides and Eric in front of her, she had nowhere to go. Bella smirked, _‘the old skittish Bella is long gone’_ she thought and held her head high as she gazed the crowd to search out Damon.

Damon looked at his wife as he made his way back with their drinks from across the room. He was angry when he saw his _mate_ surrounded by men from who, he could smell the increased amount of oxytocin in their filthy blood. He moved up to the table quickly and placed their drinks on the table, then putting a hand on Bella’s shoulder said, “hey babe, these are your school friends right?”

He saw her move her head and smile at him, “yes.” She simply said. He took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet and then sitting in the chair pulled her in his lap as he lifted a glass and proceeded to drink a sip and then put the glass on his _Caramellina’s_ lips as she drank from it too. His hand on her the small of her back, his pinky trailing her ass. He smirked when he heard their bodily reaction to them, all of them were pretty angry – not like he cared – and obviously jealous.

“Who are you?” the golden retriever? Asked.

“Who are you?” Damon countered, smirking when he saw the vein on the side of his head pulsed.

“Mike Newton. Bella’s school friend.”

“Damon Salvatore.” He said, smirking. “My Husband,” Bella spoke, her possessiveness clear in her voice.

“He’s the golden retriever type? Isn’t he?” Damon asked Bella in a stage whisper, which was clearly meant to be heard by the others. Bella suppressed a laugh although her smile couldn’t have gotten any bigger.

“Damon!” she reprimanded, pulling at his hair. He smirked, his plan was working majestically.

“ _Caramellina,_ ” he spoke. “Who are the rest?”

“That’s Mike as you already know, Jessica his girlfriend. Eric, Lauren and her boyfriend Tyler.”

“My fiancé.” The nasally voice of Lauren interjected.

“Congrats,” Bella said and picked her own drink and downed it in one go. “Let’s get out of here, Damon.”

He being a good husband stood up and lead her to Charlie and telling him of their leave, moved up to the newly-wedded Angela and Ben where they said their ‘good-lucks’ and ‘have a nice lives’ and left.

[Damon & Bella at the party](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/f9/b0/6ff9b07cc86040e9900c9244aa57ca46.jpg)


	9. The Cat is Outta the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, the big secrets are out, and the Cullens are back.

“Can I drive?” Bella asked her husband who she suspect wasn’t entirely human.

“Sure?” it came out more like a question from Damon.

Bella drove as Damon fiddled with the radio. He saw her house pass them by and opened his mouth to ask her about what was in her mind.

“You’ll see in a few minutes.” Came Bella’s answer to his unvoiced question.

The car turned down a pathway in the forest which if someone didn’t know about would have missed. _What’s your secret?_ He wondered silently.

Bella pulled up to a two-storey house practically in the middle of nowhere. Damon followed her out of the house and stood in front of her in vampire speed, slipping in a half-crouch as he heard seven different _un-natural_ movements from inside but not a single heartbeat. The front door opened and the statuesque people all barricaded their entryway.

“Bella!” a boy like pixie shouted in its very high pitched nails on chalkboard voice.

Bella covered her ears as the grating voiced reached her.

“You know them, wifey?” Damon asked, telling the Cold Ones in question in no uncertain terms who this beautiful woman belonged with.

“I used to. The penny haired was my high-school boyfriend in junior year. The Pixie was supposedly my best-friend.” She looked at Damon, seeing his almost posture to the males in-front of her, all of them protecting their mates well except Edward, he stood to the side awkwardly like any seventeen-year-old-virgin.

“But why did you brought us here?” he asked.

“What are you?” her voice was strong but her eyes held understanding and an uncharacteristic softness in her eyes.

“I’ll tell you later. I promise.” He said and turned his head forward to remind her of their audience.

“And I’ll tell you what they are and what their part in my life was.” Bella said.

He nodded otherwise didn’t say anything.

“Bella,” the blond man was cut-off-ed by said girl.

“It’s Isabella for you lot.” She spoke, her voice hard, the edge in her eyes as sharp as an unyielding dagger.

“Isabella, why don’t you and your friend come in, its pouring out here.” _Ever the diplomat._ Bella sneered mentally otherwise urged Damon to move as she took his hand.

“Shall we, husband mine?” Bella asked.

“Of course, _Caramellina_.” Damon said, Bella blushed at the memory of him saying that to her during all of the times that he went down on her. Damon smirked seeing her blush and his mind involuntarily went to the reason he gave her the nick-name.

There was a grizzly snarling coming from the virgin.

“He can read your mind.” Bella said.

He nodded and purposely thought of all their physical activities and his fantasies. The growling increased.

“Damon!” Bella reprimanded, smacking him on his arm. But the blush on her cheeks turned a scarlet because she could easily imagine what her darling husband was up to and she knew it to be no good. She shook her head even though the smile on her face grew larger. Damon hid his thoughts from the mind reader anyway.

“Lead the way, Coldy-Oldies.” Damon said as he laced his arms protectively around _his mate_.

They followed the said Oldies into the house several paces behind. Damon seated Bella in the farthest corner from them and closest to the door. Choosing to stand watch over his _Caramellina_.

“How could you demean her in such a way?” Edward hissed as soon as they all were settled.

“You mean the many times I made my wife reach to her big-O. You know an orgasm?” Damon smirked. Disgust was clear on the poor virgin’s face. “Or the several times she made me cum with her hands, mouth, lips and teeth?” he was clearly having fun ticking the penny haired asshole who left _his Caramellina_.

“Edward, he is my husband and he can do with me whatever he wants to do. Keep your nose out of our business.” Bella spoke with steel in her voice.

“I think, introductions are in order.” Carlisle said. “I’m Dr. Carlisle Cullen, that’s my wife Esme, my son Edward, my daughter Rosalie Hale, her mate Emmet McCarty, Alice Cullen and her mate, Jasper-”

“Major Jasper Whitlock?” Damon questioned.

“Captain Salvatore?” Jasper asked as he nodded and came forward to meet his former friend and comrade. With a firm handshake Damon told him to call him by his given name.

“You were reported missing in action.” Damon said. “I see it now, so you’re the fierce Major, the God of War of southern cold one wars?”

“Essentially. You left the army on your accord.” Jasper prodded.

“I’ll tell you someday.” Damon said as they exchanged their phones for their contact information. With a nod they separated to get back to their mates.

“So, Damon, how do you know Isabella here?” Carlisle asked.

“We are married, Carlisle.” Bella rolled her eyes at his obvious crassness.

“This is the family that left you in the freakin’ woods to die?” Damon asked.

“Well, the bronze haired century old virgin did. But not even one of them had the balls to come face to face with me and say a damned ‘goodbye’ hell, even a ‘fuck you’ would have sufficed!” Bella seethed.

“I’m so sorry, love. It was all a lie, the blackest of blasphemies, I can’t live without you Bella.” Edward said.

“Don’t call me that!” Bella cried. “Besides, I moved on just like you asked me to, now I suggest you keep at least one goddamned promise you made me and just go crawl back to whatever rock you were hiding under. You weren’t here when Victoria was after me. The Quileute wolf-pack had to take care of the mess you left behind! Just make good of the one last promise you made me: ‘it would like I never existed’ and this time stay gone for good.”

 She stood up in her fury, she didn’t notice the chair falling over, she didn’t notice Damon holding Edward back with the help of Jasper, she ran out of the house and sat in the passenger seat of her husband’s car who she _knew_ wasn’t human and yet she loved him. More than she ever loved Edward.

“Stay the hell away from us!” Damon bellowed as soon as his wife was out of ear-shot. Showing his vampire visage. The clouds darkened further, lightening struck near the window where Edward was restrained. The silence that followed after the thunder was palpable.

“Y-you c-can manipulate weather.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, amongst other things. So it would be advisable that you all scoot and skedaddle out of here and if I see you in a ten miles distance of my mate, I will burn you in the very place you stand. Capisce?”

There were various murmurs of “yes” throughout the room. Damon flashed back to his car into the driving seat and sped away to Bella’s house.

“What are you?” she asked again, her voice not holding an ounce of wariness, not a morsel of fear.

“You already know it,” he said but showed her his fangs.

She gasped. “Vampire,” was whispered from her mouth. “Stop the car.” Her voice was demanding. Damon jerked and stomped on the brakes. “Look at me.” She commands. He looked at her, his vampire visage yet to dissolve.

Her hand rose and tentatively she touched the blackened veins at the base of his eyes, trailing her hand down to his mouth, her finger nicked on one of his fang and he gently sucked on the single drop of blood that oozed out of the cut.

Pulling away, he looked her in the eyes, his fangs still on display. She surged forward and crashed her mouth on his for a kiss the exuded pure animalistic need, hunger and intensity.

They withdrew eons later, and smiled at the other. Damon again went back to driving the car, resting his hand on the console where Bella’s joined his. The smile didn’t drop off his face for the remainder of the night. He knew there were going to be questions, hell he wouldn’t expect anything less than the Spanish Inquisition, but for _his Caramellina_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


	10. No More Secrets

Damon was shocked to say the least, he thought telling Bella would be very difficult but she already knew about the supernatural world. He was angry at the wannabe family of the year aka the Cullens. How dare those lowlife parasites play with _his mate's heart_! He gave her a sidelong glance, she had pulled his hand from the console to her lap where she was unconsciously drawing circles. He let the warmth of her touch seep into him, to very center of his being. His Stella for she was the Light in his darkness, burning bright with a spark that if put out would kill him. His Caramellina for she was the sweetest. His Angioletta for she looked as beautiful and as innocent as an Angel but make no mistakes for she was the Devil in bed. _The things she could do with that mouth! Damn_. Confident, self-assured, snarky, sexy and what's even better she knows it and doesn't stop flaunt it to anyone who looks down their nose at her. And hence, it was easy for him to conclude that she was perfect – for him. She was just what he needed but didn't know if he actually did.

He looked her way again as she began to speak. "I used to go there when I had the need to deal with the supernatural aspects of my life. They used to live there when I was in high-school. When they left, that was the only place I could go to and be sure that it wasn't all just in my head. He took everything and everyone of them away from me. They were like a surrogate family to me. And you know what's even worse? They didn't even cared enough for me to leave any contact details. And left their goddamned loose ends running about wreaking havoc in my miserable life."

He wrapped his arm around her in comfort and sped to her house. "I'm so angry Damon. If I hadn't left that house, I would definitely broken more than a few of my limbs hitting him. He had no right! No right to leave me like he did! Like they all did!"

He didn't want her to be so distressed so he thought and told her, "I guess you were right in being so much melodramatic that day at Washoe Lake when you first told me about them."

The effect was desired, she cracked a smile and looked at his face twisted into a strange and funny expression. She laughed and pecked his cheek as he parked the car on the curb where her truck once stood.

"No more secrets." Bella said as she looked at her husband. She found that his being a vampire didn't make any difference on her feelings for him. She knew in the heart of her heart that he would never treat her like the supernatural creatures in her life did. Somehow she knew Damon was different, that he was _it_ for her, that she wouldn't have to look any further, and that her search for a place in this world was complete. She was complete.

"No more secrets." Damon intoned.

"Tell me more about you." she said after a while of just sitting in the silence.

"Well I was born in Italy, 1839 awhile later my father, mother and me moved to Americas, a few families along with us Salvatore's, founded the town of Mystic Falls. After Stefan was born, mother died leaving me to take care of him, Giuseppe didn't really cared about me, it was always _Stefan_ ," he sneered his brother's name. "Well it went on till I was of the age to join the war on Confederacy's side he had wished that I would die in the line of duty. But he wasn't so lucky." She could see the smirk on his face and the pain in his eyes. It saddened her to see him hurting so much and knowing her inability to sooth it.

He continued, "I returned home to find one Miss Katherine Pierce living with us, newly orphaned by fire. Father had taken her in along with her maid Miss Emily Bennett I felled in love with the farce she showed the world, she told me she was a vampire and I willingly drank her blood. By this time, I had left the army and the council had uncovered the secret of vampires being responsible for the increase in death-toll around the town. What I didn't know was that my brother was in love with her too and Katherine too had wanted him, I was just a plaything to her. Stefan told father of her undead status thinking he will spare her if he knew how good Miss Pierce was. Giuseppe gave Stefan some vervain unbeknownst to him, later when Katherine fed from him, hence got exposed to the council. They took her and other vampires to an abandoned church where they had planned to burn them. Like the love sick fools we were, we tried to help Katherine escape. Our own father shot us in the back, we still had her blood in our veins and we started transforming into vampires.

"We decided not to become vampires without Katherine. Stefan went back to say goodbye to father and ended up draining him and fully turned then he forced me to drink and become vampire as well." He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before continuing, "I swore then and there to make his existence a living hell forever. Time went on I switched off my humanity and went on to bathe myself in blood, alcohol and sex. Later I found out that Katherine and others who were captured are sealed in a tomb beneath the church. I searched for a way to get her out of the tomb, devoted my entire existence to her. When I successfully opened the tomb a few days before coming to Vegas, she wasn't there. My entire existence a waste and she was out there somewhere, having a good laugh at my expense. She couldn't pop in to tell me that it's over, that she was alive." Bella saw as his tender hold on his emotions broke and he finally collapsed. It was unlike the strong man who stood protecting her from the Cullens. She wrapped herself around him to best of her abilities inside the car.

He bent his head into her neck, struggling to maintain composure. When he had control again, he pulled away, Bella got out of the car and came around to his side as they went upstairs to her room. She never let go of his hand, showing her silent support, a rock standing in his storm providing him shelter and comfort, like a lover, a wife, a mate is supposed to give.

She took control of the situation for him as she pushed him to sit on her bed. She went on to undress and then she stripped him off of his clothes. They were soon in their nightwear. Bella laid on her bed, favoring her back and beckoned Damon with her hand. He climbed in and put his head on her shoulder, took in a shaky breath and curled himself around her, trying to sought out the comfort and warmth of his mate. Her hands carded through his dark tresses as she cooed to him.

He hated it, he was showing his weaknesses. But at the same time he was loving the attention his _Angioletta_ lavished on him. All through his life and his un-life, he had yearned for this – this affection, a woman's touch which was soothing aches deep within his soul. He had had women's touch more than he could count. He was glad that he left Mystic Falls when he did. He felt her shift as her breaths evened out some more and she felled asleep.

Damon stood up and silently left the room and called his brother. The night was silent after the rain. The skies were clearing overhead, it would be a sunny day, he realized.

"Damon." The guarded voice of his brother pierced the calm he was surrounded in.

"Well little brother, no 'hello's and 'how are you's?" his voice was light, teasing.

"Now is not the time for this nonsense, Damon. What do you want?" he was getting impatient. Damon could very well see his brother pinching the bridge of his nose, bunching his bushy eyebrows.

"I'm coming back by the end of this week with someone very important to me." Damon said. "You make sure that your gang of skunks knows it by the time we reach the town."

"What trouble are you brewing for me this time?" he heard him sigh heavily.

"It's none of your concern. Just do as I said, we'll see you in a week's time." He hung up on his brother and switching off the device, he went back in the room to find Bella awake looking at him.

She smiled when he came back into the room and sat on the bed, his arm around her. She cleared her throat, "I guess you would like to know the woes of my life too, huh?" there was smile in her voice and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I can wait," he said. "You," he bopped her nose, "should sleep."

"Well I'm not sleepy." She said. And when all he did was moved his hand in "go ahead" motion and looked everywhere but at her, she sighed and sat up. Kissing him soundly on the lips, she wound her hand through his and launched in the tale of an innocent naïve girl who fell for the wrong boy and how she broke apart after he left.


	11. My World Tumbling off of it's Axis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMON ALERT! For those who don't like to read it, it will be marked distinctively.:)

It was another rainy day in Forks when Damon and Bella packed to leave the town to go to San Francisco on Bella's request. Damon doing everything to keep his mate content with him was only too happy to oblige. So the plans to go back home were put on the back burner for a few days.

When they came out of the house to drive off, Edward was standing outside on the porch steps. Damon snarled and moved in front of Bella. Edward pleaded to Bella for her to stay with him, to give him another chance but Bella refused.

"I'll not let you walk all over me like some doormat. Never again!"

"Bella please --"

She interrupted him. "Go Edward. Never come back." Pointing away into the forest.

"You still love me. I know that." Edward said, smirking as he saw the tattoo on her fore-arm. "And so, the lion felled in love with the lamb."

"I was never the lamb, Edward, you were just a scared cat pretending to be a lion." She moved around him to get into the car, Damon hot on her heels.

It took them a whole two days to get to San Francisco. They drove slightly above the speed limit and stopped to do every bit of touristy stuff they could do along the way which also included going to a petting zoo, making the ‘Titanic Pose’ (on Bella's insistence) when it got particularly windy, where Damon compelled a passerby to click the picture on their cell phone. Then it was a few other local attractions of the town they stopped in for refueling their car and themselves. They stopped for the night in Sacramento, they both enjoyed a night of soaking in a Jacuzzi after which they made love with each other.

* * *

_Damon gently put her on the center of the bed and kissed her toes, making his way up her hips, dipping his tongue in her belly button, going from the valley of her breasts to her pulse point, her jaw, nose, eyes, forehead, then finally he bent down and kissed her plump, red pouty lips._

_Bella gripped the sheets her anticipation increasing as he rose again and moved to one of her peaks placing a sloppy kiss on it he twirled it with his tongue gently nipping with his teeth making her moan. Lavishing it's twin in the same treatment, he pulled away again, his hands dangerously close yet far away from where she wanted them to be._

_"Damon… please!" she moaned after a few thwarted attempts she made to grind herself into him to elicit some friction and desperately sought out release._

_"Please what, Caramellina?" Damon teased her._

_"Make love to me." Her voice was strong, low and seductive. "Make me yours." She looked in his eyes, showing the pools of chocolate filled to the brim with love, lust and raw animalistic need._

_He dipped in to lick her slick wet heat circling the little nub with his tongue, he inserted two fingers in her and touched that sweet, sweet spot inside her, she gripped at his hairs, coming closer and closer to the edge where Damon precariously pushed her off._

_"Io ti guardano ogni giorno e pensare del nostro amore," Damon said as he gazed upon the magnificence that was Bella in her orgasmic bliss. (I will stare at you every day and think of our love.)_

_He came back up to capture her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. He swiveled his hips and thrust in her tight, wet heat, moaning his appreciation. Damon thrust into her in slow and short thrusts at first to let her accommodate to his girth and length. He picked speed when she matched each plunge with her own._

_Their movements grew more frantic, more forceful as they both grew closer to the precipice of coitus. Damon roared and Bella moaned as they both fell together wrapped into and around each other._

_She cried, “Damon!” the only word that embodied the perfection of that moment to Bella._

_“Luce dei miei occhi, ti amo tanto. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te. Non posso vivere senza te . Non potrò mai smettere d’amarti._ _Sei la mia anima gemella.”_ _Damon whispered in her ear reverently as he neared the crest, and as he fell, he bit into her neck, taking a few pulls and then lapping at the mating mark he made on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He bit his wrist and then offered it to her, giving her enough to heal the mark enough to be visible only to the eyes of a vampire. (Light of my eyes, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can’t live without you. I could never stop loving you. You are my soul mate.)_

_They remained in each other’s embrace until they caught their breath, “Damon, next time and every other time to come, when we have sex; talk Italian to me.” Bella said, wiping the sheen of sweat off his brow._

_“Anything for you, Cuore mia.” Damon pulled out of her and rolled over onto his back taking his wife with him. Exhausted and sated, Bella curled into Damon and fell asleep. Her head on his chest listening to the calming hollow beat of his heart._

* * *

They reached San Francisco the next day, noon. What none of them counted on was Bella collapsing the moment she stepped out of the car to move towards the hotel entrance where they were going to stay for their impromptu vacation.

Rushing her to the hospital, the doctors ran a series of tests, going for the more complex ones when she didn't resurface in a few hours. It took her a day to wake up and by then, the doctor obtained results about one of those very expensive and complex tests.

A grim looking doctor entered the room Bella was staying in, followed by a distraught Damon. He immediately moved to his wife's side and pressed a gentle kiss to her hairs.

"I missed you." The 'I love You' resounded in his voice as inconspicuous as a duck in a flock of swans.

"I missed you, too." Her voice was hoarse from disuse. Her eyes shining with the same intense emotions they saw in Damon's.

"Mrs. Salvatore," the doctor said gently. When she turned her head to him, he spoke again, being as careful as he could be. "You have last stage lung cancer."

"Oh." Was all she could say as she stared back at Damon. Memorizing each and every detail of his handsome face, to sear it into her mind. If she was going to die, she didn't wanted to forget his beautiful face in the eternity she is to spend away from him.

"...we could ease her passing ...three weeks maximum." She heard snippets of the conversation going on in between the doctor and Damon. "I'll leave you two alone for some time." The doctor stepped out and closing the door behind him, left. Her eyes drifted shut as she scrounged for all the good memories she had shared with her loved ones, namely: Charlie, Renee, but mostly Damon.

"Let me change you." She heard him say. Her eyes snapped opened to find him sitting by her thigh on the hospital bed.

"I want to stay human a little longer. I want to experience this city and a few things with _you_ as a _human_."

"You heard the doctor, _Caramellina_! They have no idea how you survived this long and you're only going to get poorer until you shrivel up and die!"

"If you think it's getting worse then you change me! Please Damon just one week! Please!"

He sighed, defeated "Stop giving me those puppy eyes and that pout!" he threw his hands in the air. "Fine, if I think you are in more pain then you show, I'll change you, no questions asked. Hear me?"

"Loud and clear." She looked at him, giving him a weak smile. "Now come here."

He moved closer and took her in his arms. She pressed her lips to his as they shared an entire conversation without a word.

_I love you._

_I know._

_I need you._

_So do I, Angioletta._

"And you'll drink my blood every day. I'm not risking you for anything." She only nodded knowing this was a reasonable demand.

The doctor returned with her prescriptions (for the pains) and getting compelled to forget Bella's ailments, left them alone again after telling them that Bella was discharged but to return for check-up if the pain ever gets unbearable even with the pain medication.

Later that evening, Bella was perched on the bed of their hotel room as Damon was sitting behind her, combing his fingers through her damp hairs, massaging her scalp and taking out the knots from her hairs gently.

"Damon?" she asked, her voice unsure, subdued and timid. So unlike the fierce and bold one Damon had came to love.

"Yes, Stella?"

"You don't have to change me if you don't - -" his hand paused.

"I know where's this going, what I would like to know is where are these insecurities are coming from." He took a deep breath. "Although you should know that I don't do anything I don't want to, no one makes me do anything. I can’t let you die, you hear me, I won’t lose you! And I’m selfish enough to damn you for an eternity in the shadows with me. I am changing you because I love you; you are it for me, the other half of my soul. My mate." It was oddly freeing and at the same time terrifyingly binding.

"Thank you, for being honest with me." She turned around, kissed him soundly on the lips, and then buried herself in his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too." It was muffled but, it rang as clear as a bell chime in Damon's ears.


	12. A Change

Isabella was in a perpetual state of contentment despite constantly being in pain or the drowsy effects of the painkillers. Damon was the right man for her; he hadn’t gone back on his words or tried to guilt her into doing what he thought she should.

It must be in the wee hours of the night when she felt Damon nudge her awake in the morning, annoyed she sat up, a scathing remark about to her escape her mouth when she saw his face, and she involuntarily turned to comfort her husband who was obviously bothered by something.

After she let him pamper her with a lavish breakfast in bed and a bath, her curiosity got the better of her.

“What is it?” she inquired.

“Edward has lost it. The Major called, he snapped and if the bodies lying in his wake gave any indication, he wants you and your blood. But I won’t let that happen!” he bit into his wrist and proffered her the arm.

Bella knew this was it; she will have to turn now. And she was strangely happy to be dying, for giving up her humanity for this amazing creature when she had given up on ever being loved so much. It was then that she accepted Damon and she accepted their bond. The feeling left her giddy. She’d be happy if she were to die now.

She let go of Damon’s wrist when the wound healed. She heard him whisper “ _Angioletta_ love you. I’m so very, very sorry for what I’m about to do.” Then she heard the sickening sound of her own neck being snapped, and then she knew no more.

Damon looked at his wife, his face troubled and eyes morose. He had one of those gut feelings, something was going to screw up his life, something was coming, but what? Damon for the first time since turning into a vampire felt vulnerable and it was never good. Heads will roll; he was going to make sure of it, if something happened to his Bella. He will move heaven and hell to protect her and by god, if someone hurt or heaven forbid killed her, he will paint the skies red until he found her killer, and after torturing the sorry fuck into the next century, he will kill it and then he will join his _Angioletta_ in afterlife.

He thought back to the last five days they had spent in San Francisco, he was glad the week was coming to a finish, he was getting anxious to change his Isabella into an immortal, her health has been deteriorating extremely, she has lost two and a half pounds already! It infuriated him to no end seeing her become frailer while he sat there waiting for the end of the week, he shared blood with her regularly, twice a day to be honest.

The first three days were OK, she was sleeping more than before which was just a side effect of the pain medicines she took, then came the black outs which were steadily increasing. He was brought out of his thoughts by a ringing cell phone.

He glanced at the screen, surprise coloring his stony face as he answered the call on second ring.

“Major.” His words clipped and precise in their greeting, he just had the feeling something bad was coming their way, not dangerous per say, but a problem.

“Edward has run away from Forks.” The Major reported.

“When?” Damon growled, furious; _just what was needed, another fucking problem!_

“He was supposed to go hunt but when I went to find him, his scent was fading, he is southbound as of now, I’m tracking him whilst staying out of his gift’s range.” Jasper explained. “At this rate, he’ll be in California by tomorrow evening.”

“Are you sure that you’re out of his range?” Damon asked.

“Positive.” Jasper replied.

“Stop tracking him and come to San Francisco, if it got down to a fight, I want someone with my Bella, until she turns.” Damon said a part of his mind already making plans and back up plans to keep his _Caramellina_ safe. The line went dead and he stiffly brought his arm to rest on his side on the bed.

A frown marred his brow, as he focused all his senses to be on full alert. Anger overtook him as he thought about the predicament his wife was under. _Why her?_ He wondered. When all was finally getting on track and suddenly life throws a curve ball. First with Bella coming up with cancer, then the crazy ex of hers wanting her back. Can’t she catch a break! Couldn’t he catch a break! His body tensed, the plastic device in his clenched hand creaked under the force he loosened his grip and gritted his teeth.

He felt rather than saw Bella wake up, “Damon?” she questioned when she did not felt his body next to hers. Blindly stretching her hand on the expanse of the huge bed, she sought for her husband, when her fingers brushed his arm; she patted him and then opened her arms for him. “Come, warmth.” She said simply, somehow sensing her mate’s distress. She sighed softly when he complied; burying her nose in his hairs and taking a deep breath and fell back asleep.

Damon not having the heart to disturb her peaceful slumber, didn’t told her about the predicament they were under, _in the_ _morning,_ he vowed not to keep anything a secret from her and he will see to it that he keeps his promise for he was a man of his words, if nothing else.

As the first rays of light broke over the sleeping city, it picked up its ruckus and blaring rackets. Damon ordered his wife’s favorite breakfast and then prepared a bath for them in the luxurious bathtub. He woke her up with a kiss and lovingly fed her breakfast. Bella could see something was troubling her Damon so she let him pamper her, she knew he would tell her when he was ready.

After she was dressed in her favorite pair of sweats, Damon once again dragged her to the bed and coerced her to lie down. He told her everything that happened after she felled asleep. Understanding dawned on her. She hugged him “change me, Damon.” She simply said into the crook of his neck.

And that is how Damon found himself after he closed all curtains, produced a sterling silver ring with a lapis lazuli in its center, it was spelled and ready, a smaller, feminine and less obnoxious version of his own ring. He compelled a girl from the hotel staff to wait in the lounge as the first meal for his wife. The only thing left for him to do was the hardest part of the whole process: waiting. And let’s admit it, he wasn’t very patient and his instincts as the alpha male and the dominant mate were only fueling the fire, making him impatient and itching to finish off that prissy Edward once and for all.

He heard his _Caramellina’s_ heart stutter back to… non-life. The door to their suite opened and the ‘God of War’ emerged, “I followed your scent here.” He said firmly closing the door behind him. “Is she-”

“Yes.” Damon cut Jasper off in mid speech.

“Edward will be here in about two hours.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad that she has you as her mate.” Jasper said after a bout of silence.

The transformation was almost over. Her body looked healthy, he could smell the last traces of the tumor withering away, and he saw the life come back in her. Now he only had to wait for the crazy ex to get here.


	13. First Blood & Deadward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a violent death scene in this chapter, if you don't like reading such materials, you can skip it.

Damon’s anxiety was climbing the longer Isabella stayed unconscious. What went wrong? Why hasn’t she woken up yet? What if the tumor had turned poison? What if she stayed like this in between the realm of dead and alive? What if…? His face turned to stone as he did his best to keep from flipping off the switch to his ‘humanity’. He was no stranger to grief, the first encounter he had with this all-devouring monster was when he lost his mother, then when he thought that Katherine had been killed in the tomb and then again, when he realized that the bitch was never in the tomb and had played him like a fiddle. But what possessed his heart now wasn’t grief it was pain, torturous lava flowed through his veins, made his heart race, his soul tearing apart. An abyss – trough-less – deepened in his chest, a single thread that connect him to his _Caramellina_ was the only thing that kept his sanity intact.

He stood still, to stop himself from keeling over. For a second, it was all he could do to breathe.

“Isn’t she supposed to wake up by now?” he heard Jasper speak from somewhere around the room. Awareness began to seep within him as if someone had dunked him into icy waters.

“She’s not gone; I can feel her, in me. She will come back to me. She has to,” he smirked, his eyes glinting menacingly. “Or else I will paint the skies red until this planet is just a big red blotch and then, I will go to her.”

“I’ve always wanted to be just as romantic as you.” Jasper said, pretending to be ‘fangirling’ over Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes at him, in tandem to Bella as she took her first gasping breath, her heart speeding until it reached the normal vampire rhythm. He sighed in relief, his entire being finally at ease, knowing his mate will live. _Now, if only she opens her eyes to me_ , he thought.

Minutes ticked by as they waited, when all of a sudden, there was a whoosh of fabric along with the light thud of a vampire’s feet on linoleum floor. A moment later, Jasper opened the door to minimize the damage that was soon to be inflicted over the hotel room, and Edward rushed in. He looked deranged, his eyes red, his venom foaming at the mouth like some wild animal.

* * *

**_ WARNING _ ** **: These scenes might be graphic for some people**

**_ TYPE _ ** **: Violence, Blood and Gore.**

**_ Proceed with caution! _ **

Damon smirked at him as his enraged snarl ripped through his mouth when Edward smelled that his singer’s blood had turned stale. His prey had become undead. Getting tired of waiting, Damon charged at Edward, going for his head where he stood, but the twat moved away at the last moment, his shirt got stuck in Damon’s claws, ripping to shreds.

Damon kicked Edward in the back, pushing the cold-one further inside, the door shut after him, with Jasper guarding it against intruders. On the other side of the room, Damon ripped Edward’s arm off causing the git to howl in misery. The vampire smirked as he prowled towards the now moaning man-child who had the guts to claim his Bella, his _Stella_ , his _Caramellina_ , and his _Angioletta_ , to be his _mate_ no less! With a roar, he blurred over to his kill feigning to his right as he bit off a large chunk from the cold-one’s neck spitting it in his face as a distraction, not counting Edward’s speed fueled by his undulated fury. Edward pushed his hand straight through Damon’s chest, gripping his heart. Damon froze; a cry of surprised pain escaped his mouth.

A hiss sound from their right as Edward found his head missing; his had pulling out of Damon’s chest with a sickeningly squelching pop. Bella stood before her mate an odd keening sound coming from her throat, her shoulder raising and falling with each panting breath she sucked in.

* * *

Damon smiled weakly to her and she rushed to his side supporting him until he was sitting besides the compelled girl who looked frightened out of her mind.

“Drink.” She all but commanded.

“You first, _mia Caramellina_. You just woke up.” Damon tried to reason with his mate.

“Together,” she growled.

“Together,” he murmured, his hand that wasn’t holding the hole in his chest to keep it from ripping farther, smoothing her unruly hairs.

Bella took the wrist of the girl to her mouth and looked to see Damon biting on the other side of her neck before she bit into the soft, pulsating flesh of their prey. Her heart soared at the idea of providing for her husband, her mate in such a way. She pulled away to let Damon enough to heal himself fully.

When they both had their fill, the girl sent back on her merry way after getting compelled, Bella snuggled into Damon and stared hard at Jasper until he left the room. “Thank you.” She said, raising her voice an octave at ‘you’, in a sing-song manner.

 _“Ti amo tanto,”_ Damon spoke tenderly in her ear. “You have no idea how much I was worried for you, _gattina_ , promise me you won’t close your eyes to me.” **(I love you so much.** **) (kitten)**

“Never again!” Bella said, nuzzling her nose to his chest.

After a stretch of silence, Bella spoke again “Uh, soooo… I think we should light Deadward on fire now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, you guys are all caught up on this story. Next chapter will be up when I finish and edit it to my heart's contentment.


	14. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Bella finally reach Mystic Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peasants, I'm here with a new chapter. Since this story is told from an omniscient third person POV, I'm expanding the scope to the Scooby Gang.

Teaching Bella to be a vampire was pretty easy for Damon, she was a natural and with the help of Jasper, it was a piece of cake, although he had a fair share of anxiety letting his mate near another man, he fared fine excluding the intense need he had to behead his comrade with whom he had recently renewed his connaissance. Then again who was he to complain when he get to have all the raunchy, wild, needy bouts of fucking with his wife. Also, his _Stella_ needed to know more about being a vampire and to learn to fight with one to save herself and since, Damon being her mate wouldn't have been able to attack Bella with the intent to kill – what with his mating instincts and his love for her being strong.

A week after the 'Deadward' fiasco, Damon and Isabella started to make their way to Mystic Falls. Damon was regaling his _Caramellina_ with stories of his childhood, about his relationships with his mother, father and Stefan, how, after his mother's death, he had to take care of his baby brother when he was himself was a child, How, he used to jump between Giuseppe and Stefan to save his brother the pain of his father's drunken beatings. And finally how, Stefan will always forget his sins, his 'Ripper Days' and in the same moment, condemn Damon for his 'cruel' methods because they weren't righteous enough (even if only his dirty deeds kept him and his precious Elena alive at the end of the day).

He told her of the rivalry that had somehow bloomed between him and Stefan due to Katherine's manipulations and how it was still there, a bone of contention century and a half later. How they hated each other's guts but Damon could never stop loving his little brother, even when he swore to kill him, himself. Bella was quite for most part and if it hadn't been for the occasional snarls of fury she emitted and the comforting quiet growls low in her chest – in her mate's support.

The drive it seemed was over a little too soon. They had arrived in Virginia and about in half an hour they would be parking outside the Salvatore house. None of them were ready to face what was to come, but they had no other choice, the honeymoon was now over. The 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign loomed over their heads, Bella hugged Damon's arm to her in silent show of reassurance and encouragement and the tension melted away from his muscles.

When the car parked on the gravel drive outside the gothic mansion, estranged from the town by the forest; they had yet to get off, when they were cornered by none other than Stefan. Damon growled and vamped over to his mate's side, standing in front of her, his body language screamed defensive. Stefan backed away a little, his hand held outside his body, palms outward – the universal sign of surrender. He knew very that Damon could kill him at the drop of the hat, and at the present moment, the hand of the girl on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him alive not the fact that he was his brother.

"Where have you been, Damon?" Stefan asked as soon as Damon had assumed his at ease position that he did when he felt threatened.

"Oh, you know, killing people, defiling innocent girls, compelling me some blood bags – the usual." His snarky comment made Stefan grit his teeth as the vein on his forehead pulsed dangerously – as if it would pop.

"Damon!" Bella reprimanded him and to Stefan's horror, smacked his brother, upside the head.

" _Caramellina._ " Was all Damon quipped back with, imitating this girl.

"Steffi, as much as I love these Mexican Showdowns, I think my wife would like to be carried over the threshold." That being said, Damon took it unto himself to take their bags over his shoulder and Bella in his arms and made his way inside the house, leaving Stefan in his wake.

Dazed, Stefan entered the boarding house. He could hear the sounds of Damon and the girl fucking – making love – in his brother's room. And so, he left for the Grill calling the band of misfits that he called friends – a doppelganger, a witch, a vampire hunter, a newly turned vampire (courtesy to Damon giving her his blood and Katherine killing her), a converted druggie, his brother – the psychopath, and himself.

* * *

When they resurfaced, Damon suggested his wife to go to the Mystic Grill to introduce her to the town and all. Bella acquiesced only if to see that mischievous spark back in her mate's eyes. _I have to think of some nickname for Damon,_ she thought _to just look at him smile like this._ She knew that with his brother and the town where his innocence was all but strangled it would be a can of worms.

As they entered the restaurant, her eyes zeroed in on Stefan, Damon took her hand led her to the bar for a drink of bourbon knowing that Bella's new senses weren't yet fully adjusted to big crowds. "If it gets unbearable, tell me and we'll leave." She nodded seeing his mating instincts rising to the forefront. She could feel eyes on her, she tried to shrug off the feeling and when that failed, she looked for the perpetrator and her eyes met a brunette staring at her intensely from her seat next to Stefan. "That's Elena – the Katherine look alike."

"Really? That face isn't _that_ beautiful that you would be pining over it for a century." She quipped.

Damon snorted at her words. "I get what you mean there. But what does it matter now? Your face is the one that I will forever be in love with, my mate."

"Like I said disgustingly romantic." Bella said nuzzling her nose to Damon's.

As they knocked back their second drinks, she sighed, "we are only delaying the inevitable right?"

Damon chuckled dryly, "what gave it away?"

Bella hit his arm as she glared at him without actual heat behind it, "behave!" she chided him.

"Let me introduce you to the Scooby Gang." Damon announced as he led Bella towards their table.


	15. Making a Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets the Scoobie Gang for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all, I come with glad tidings. I am here to present to you the latest chapter of “How Things Work Out”.

When they reached the table, Damon snagged the only seat available in between Stefan and Bonnie, sitting Bella in his lap. He had only opened his mouth when he was cut-off by Elena. “Really Damon, another sorority girl? You came back today and you have started behaving as you were. When will you ever grow up? Won’t you say something, Stefan?”

“Elena, isn’t it? Why don’t you mind your own business and stop interfering with my husband’s for a change? I don’t appreciate your tone, girl.” Bella criticised.

“You don’t know what you are talking about, he is a monster--

“How dare you insult the man who at every step of the way has saved yours as well as your friends’ pitiful little mortal lives?” Bella asserted her voice low and her eyes burning with the fire of a thousand suns, the gang saw Bella’s vampire visage melt into her features, until, of course, Damon put a calming hand on hers telling her to breathe.

“Yep,” Damon finally interjected. “She knows everything,” making emphasis at ‘everything’ when his mate settled some.

“I believe introductions are in order,” Stefan interpolates, trying not to fan the flames of animosity between his girlfriend and his brother’s supposed wife.

“Let me, _*Isabella, meet the Scoobies, you’ve already met Saint Stefan, this is Ice Princess – Elena, Judge-y little Witch – Bonnie, Blonde Bimbo Barbie – Caroline and finally Baby Gilbert – Jeremy. Scoobies, meet my wife, Isabella.*_ ” Damon surmised.

The table was oppressed by the clouds of awkwardness. Everyone was trying to avoid saying anything lest they got struck by Bella’s lashing tongue. Until Matt came to the table with Damon and Bella’s bourbon, “who died?” he joked before being called away to the front.

“ _Ketchup_ ,” Bella said breathily, looking at Bonnie’s pumping jugular. And just like that Damon held his wife tightly and left, leaving the half-empty tumbler on the table. As soon as they reached their car Bella finally took a deep, cleansing breath, “well that was eventful.”

Damon snorted as he appeared at the driver’s seat after depositing his _Caramellina_ in hers.

“You need to hunt, Bella.”Damon chided Isabella.

“Only if you hunt with me, _Mio Tigre_.” A sound of surprise escaped Damon’s throat until a smile of genuine happiness took over his features, his eyes alighted with the joy of getting an affectionate nickname from his spouse.

“Your wish is my command, _Mia_ _Gioia_ **(my joy)**.”

After they both had their fill, Damon and Bella made their way back to the Grill to get their car. _Yes,_ Damon thought _their car, everything he owns is Bella’s just as much as hers is also his._

What they didn’t expect was Stefan and his band of misfits waiting for them in the sitting room of the Salvatore Boarding House.

“You just don’t know when you are unwanted, do you?” Bella smarted, looking at Elena in particular.

“Excuse me! I came here first.” Elena tattled like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Bella scoffed as she stage-whispered to Damon, “I believe no one claimed that she is placed on a pedestal, she will even stamp her feet like a three-year-old.”

“If you want to be treated like a child, you best run along to your daddy.” She added in a deadpan tone, while Damon beat an imaginary drum set saying: ba-dum-tiss.

“Stefan!” Elena all but whined.

“If you knew everything you’ll have known her parents are dead.” Stefan came to the defence of his girlfriend.

“You mean Y'all still haven’t figured out that John and Isobel are her parents?” she looked at Damon and stated with the barest hints of sarcasm and incredulity, “how are they even alive if you haven’t been here for the past month.”

“Miracles.” Damon guessed and Bella hummed her affirmation as they evaded the Spanish Inquisition to the haven of their bedroom. Where they made coitus, numerous times, in different positions, slow, fast, gentle, harsh, dominating, submitting, claiming, taking, giving; until night turned to dawn when they finally collapsed sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If the phrase above (enclosed in *"..."*) seems like you’ve read it then, you are not in the wrong. I took this one from my own one-shot – as a reference – the name of that lone standing One-shot is “If You Stay” my first story ever. Moreover, I couldn’t think of something creative in the duration of writing this chapter. *


	16. The Drama Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Writer owns nothing, The Writer gains no profits from this, and The Writer writes fan fictions for her leisure. The story is not following any particular timeline, The Writer might mix-up the events or something like such – they are intentional on her part. The characters aren’t what they were in canonical books/movies/shows; The Writer took liberties to give her own twists and turns to them.

Apart from the childish outbursts of jealousy from Elena, everyone else readily (read begrudgingly) accepted Bella’s presence in their little group of misfits. What the teens found infuriating about Damon’s wife was her ability to manipulate any conversation they had with her turn the way she wanted it to go – especially when they were usually trying to persuade her to believe their balderdash about Damon being a soul-less monster. Apparently, they were under the impression that Damon had her in his thrall if she was staying with him willingly – despite knowing that she was a vampire, and therefore couldn’t be under any compulsions.

* * *

This day was one of those days where Bonnie the witch and Caroline the newly turned vampire were trying to get Bella to see how _evil_ Damon was by regaling to her their experiences with the said big bad vampire. And that is how her husband found her, in the kitchen getting ‘hogged’ by the anti-Damon squad.

“Having fun playing with the mice, _Gattina_?” He asked as he sauntered over to her, and the two teens scampered off.

“You know me so well,” she quipped as he straddled her thighs to give her a passion filled kiss.

The boarding house was eerily silent for most of the day, Stefan with Elena was in his room with their friends; while Damon and his _Caramellina_ were curled up together on the couch and reading a book, with a glass of blood muddled bourbon each. And that is how Alaric found them, his face ashen as if he had quite literally looked death in the face and came back to tell the tale.

And hence, trouble ensued, Isobel was back in town and wanted Gilbert’s Device, and was threatening to murder the townies if her wishes weren’t fulfilled. Elena was to meet her alone with the device at the Grill or else... yadda, yadda, yadda.

Apparently, Damon’s proclamations that this was a trap and there has to be someone above Isobel and also that they needn’t do a thing were to be overlooked because what did he, the only one who had very recently seen her, know about Isobel, right?

And, so, they did the stupid thing that the hero complex riddled couple Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore thought was ‘the right thing to do’ they asked Bonnie, of all vampire-hating witches to nullify that one device that could help her get revenge for her grandmother’s death; and then give the said – supposedly useless device to Isobel and John.

And like a cliché ridden plot, Isobel in a dramatic flair tells Elena that both the Salvatore brothers love her and now Bella’s blood is just about to boil because of that entire bull shit that she had to deal with now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m trying to finish this story asap so that I needn’t worry about it anymore and that is why the chapters shall be short.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I enjoy writing this story. Please share your views they are most welcomed and appreciated.  
> Much Love - Dream from Heart


End file.
